oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Ardougne
) |guild = The Servant Guild |race = Humans |map = |music = Baroque }} Ardougne (pronounced "Ard-oy,-n") is the capital of the Kingdom of Kandarin. It is in the members area and is divided into two separate areas, West Ardougne and East Ardougne. West Ardougne is closed off to the general public because of a mysterious "plague" affecting the inhabitants, but you can slowly gain complete access by completing the first few quests of the Plague City quest line. It is also probably the best place to find thieves in all of RuneScape. East Ardougne East Ardougne is most popular for its marketplace, which is home to many stalls loaded with baked goods, silk, silver, fur, spice, and gems. Many players train their Thieving here. Ardougne is also home to many Guards, Heroes, and Paladins to pickpocket, plus two banks, a prayer altar, a cooking range, a furnace, and several water sources. A port in Ardougne can take you to Brimhaven and a wizard to the northeast of the city can teleport you to the Rune essence mines. There is also a zoo where players may start the Eagles' Peak and Cold War quests. Ardougne is also the closest major city to the Legends' Guild. Ardougne is the starting location for numerous quests, such as Plague City and its numerous sequels. South of Ardougne is a monastery (Monk's Friend start), the Tower of Life, the Necromancer Tower and the Clock Tower. North-west of Ardougne is the Outpost, where you start Making History. Agility Course Players with 90 Agility can use the rooftop course, by climbing the wooden beams near the house closest to the gem stall. The course finishes next to a crate directly south of the gem stall. It is currently the highest level course in the game. West Ardougne West Ardougne contains an altar, and an anvil, though it has no bank. Civilians will trade you 100 Death runes for your fully-grown cats (200 if the Easy Ardougne Diary is completed). The entrance to the Underground Pass is at the west end. It is also influential in the quests Mourning's Ends Part I and Mourning's Ends Part II. During the Biohazard Quest, and in the Mourning's Ends quests, you may access the building in the northeast with the range and sink, although using those in East Ardgoune is suggested. Respawns *Black scimitar - respawns on the second floor of Ardougne Castle, but you must pick a lock that requires level 61 thieving. *A nature rune and three coins - respawns in a chest in a house near east gate *Iron mace - respawns on lower floor of same house Inhabitants East Ardougne *King Lathas *Elena *Alrena *Edmond *Omart *Jerico *Sir Ceril Carnillean *Butler Jones *Charlie *Horacio *Wizard Cromperty *Councillor Halgrive *Doctor Orbon *Lucien *Chief servant *Rick *Butler *Demon butler *Cook *Maid *Brother Omad *Brother Kojo *Hazeel *Alomone *Clivet *Ivrigar the Necromancer *Jorral *Larry *Effigy *Homunclus *Bonafido and the other builders *Transmute the Alchemist and Currency the Alchemist West Ardougne *Bravek *Recruiter *Kilron *Dark mage *Head Mourner *Nurse Sarah Quests *Hazeel Cult *Temple of Ikov *Sheep Herder *Making History *Plague City *Biohazard *Underground Pass *Monk's Friend *Clock Tower *Tribal Totem *Eagles' Peak *Eadgar's Ruse *Cold War *Mourning's Ends Part I *Mourning's Ends Part II *Tower of Life Buildings *2 Banks *4 Fireplaces *2 Altars *7 Water sources *1 Estate agent *1 Pottery oven *1 Furnace *1 Platebody shop *2 General stores Stalls *1 Silver stall *1 Fur trader *1 Gem trader *2 Baker's stall *2 Silk stall Music *Baroque *Sad Meadow *Moody *The Tower *Knightly *Ballad of Enchantment *The Cellar Dwellers Trivia *The name Ardougne could be a reference to Road in Belfast, known for dividing Protestants and Catholics. Category:Kandarin Category:Cities Category:Ardougne